New Chance
by Cutie-Pie-Angel
Summary: Momo dies one week after the war with Aizen. Toshirō still feels guilty, because he was the on who stabbed her. However, one year after Hinamori's dath, he is assigned on a mission in Karakura town to solve the case of mistery Holow's appereance ,but what he founds there is going to shock hm. And it's not only the answer to the mistery appereance's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys :) This is my first fanfic and about my favourite couple Hitsuhina besides Ichiruki :) Toshi and Momo are just so cute together *_* Anyway,English isn't my first language,so please inform me if I make mistakes :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own bleach :(.The guy who owns it is Tite man,but I own Aimi Kobayashi. It may seems strange,but I always imagine myself in the animes I watch thatp's why I made her,even if her character doesn't match mine much,but I always imagine myself different in them^^. I would love to write my own italien name,but it would be strange :/**

**Before I start the story I tell you something about Aimi,so you can fully unterstand the story and don't get has long blonde-brown hair and brown Zapankuto's Name is Ayaka (Colorful Flower).Her Shikai release command: Sekai o terasu (Light up the world). After Toshirō,she is Momo's best friend since the academy,but she still truts Shiro-chan more. She is close friends with Izuru and Kira, is the 3rd seat officer of the 5th division.**

**Well,that's it for now .Enjoy the chapter :) **

"Speaking", _"Thinking" ,Flashback , "speaking in Flashback's"_

** ~Chapter One : Painful truth~**

It was a beautiful,sunny day in Soul Society. Every Shinigami has their hands full of unnecessary tasks,which brings disappointed groans from everyone. Among them there is a young Soul Reaper who is very strict,when it comes to paperwork .It is none other than our beloved 10th division taichou Toshirō Hitsugaya who is sitting in his office doing paperwork. He's actually relieved to have so much work, so he can finally get distracted from thinking of the most horrible day in his entire life.

"Here we go again. Now I'm thinking about it AGAIN! How am I supposed to concentrate,now?" Hitsugaya sighed and leaned back in his chair, tired and with haunted,sorrowful eyes. This day began really terrible. This morning he awoke with a start. His face as pale as a ghost and sweat ran down his tempels. Tears were streaming down his face and his hands were cleanched into tight fists,gripping his bed sheets. The cause of his state was a dream he has everynight. Well, more a nightmare than a dream. Somehow Toshiro was unable to forget his best friend's face when he stabbed her in the chest, during the war with Aizen. The moment he saw her hanging in the middle of his sword,he swears he could hear his heart shattering. After he got up and prepared himself for the day he went straight to his office, where he found his lazy fukutaichou sleeping on the couch. Like always. And like always she didn't began doing her paperwork. So he ended up screaming at her to leave his office and she naturally ran away without another word, which brings him in the position he's right now.

Another sigh escaped the mouth of the young podigy child. How he ended up with a fukutaichou like Matsumoto was beyond him, but she was a trustworthy and caring friend, which he appreciates. Matsumoto had helped him to accept Momo's death. She died ,in one week, exactly siteen one year ago and he missed her dearly. The first few months were hell for him. He was a mess. Luckily, his fukutaichou pulled him together and began to live normally. However, even after one year , the pain in his chest was unbearable, but he eventually got used to it. His memory of his beloved friend is all he has now. The only regret he has is not telling her how he felt about her, when she confessed to him the day she died. He still could cleary remember that fateful day.

_Flashback : Rain descended from the sky, thunders could be heard in the distance and the wind swept over the streets of Soul Society. Seireitei,the heart of Soul Society, is the most affected. After all the 13 divisions were placed there. All,except the 4th division, were totally ruined. Nobody seemed to care, were all relieved that Aizen was dead. Even if so many were happy that the war was over. Toshirō Hitsugaya wasn't happy at all. It had passend one week, since his childhood friend was in a coma. He felt so guilty and horrible that his body might have burst from all these negativ emotions inside him. Everyday he would go to her room in the 4th Division and talk to her,begging her to wake up._

_But she never did._

_So Toshirō continued to hope. This evening ,he could tell, was different. He was sent immediately to Unohana-taichou. Her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu appeared in his office and informed him that Unohana wanted to speak to him. So Toshirō, the genius he is, knew that it must concern Hinamori and went in search for the medical taichou. Once he found her, she led him into Hinamori's room. He wasn't prepared for what he found. There in the bed was his beautiful childhood friend. Her hair was messy and her face pale, but in contrast she had rosy cheeks. To him, she never looked more beautiful. _

_But the most important thing..._

_"Shiro-chan."_

_Her eyes were open._

_HER eyes were OPEN._

_He was never so relieved before in his life. He was so happy that he ran to her and embraced her tightly,but also gently. " ! I was so worried about you. How are you feeling? Do you need some-" "Wait...Hitsugaya-kun...I need to tell you something important, before it's too late" Replied Hinamori quickly. Hitsugaya let go of her and looked worriedly at Momo. Soon a frown appeared in his face. "What do you mean,before it's to-" Again, he was interrupted by Momo placing a finger in his lips. "Please, Shiro-chan! Please hear me out!" He was so distracted by her desperate voice that he didn't noticed her calling him by bis chlidish nickname. Instead he noded. Once she saw the nod, Momo removed her finger from his lips. She took his hand and began speaking. " I know I did terrible things in the past." Hitsugya opened his mouth to object ,but Momo held her hand up. Showing him to be quiet and continued. "I did. I believed an traitor, attacked Kira-kun and I attaked even my best friend. You ! I still believed that he was good and dind't notice what a horrible monster he actually was. I caused you so much pain, I feel like dying from the guilt. And for that I beg you to forgive me." Tears filled her eyes and were ready to spill out ,when she looked up at him. " You were always so good to me and helped me out wherever you could. You were always there for me and I feel ashamed that couldn't repay this favor." Now the tears were falling, which broke Hitsugaya's heart. He reached down and wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Momo smiled at him. " Because of that you became the most important person in my life and I don't know if you feel the same way ,but-" Suddenly Momo began to cough uncntrollably and the heart monitor, she was attached to, sped up. Knowing what that meant Hitsugaya began panicking. "MOMO !" He screamed desperately. Just then Momo began speaking again. Her breathing was fast an her chest hurt deeply with every breath she took,but she was determined to tell him what she wanted to tell him in the first Palace._

_"-I love you."_

_That said ,she closed her eyes and took her last breath. In that moment you coul hear a regular noise and the heart monitor showed a flat red line. Hitsugaya's eyes widened painfully and he screamed. His voice full of sorrow and loss._

_"MOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Toshirō's eyes snapped open. He would always remember this day. The day she had confessed to him and the day she had died. And he couldn't tell her that he loved her, too and still does. And alway would. Dedicating his attention to his paperwork once again, he noticed that a few of his sheets wet were. Having a suspicion, he brought a hand up to his face. His suspicion was was crying. Sighing, he dried his tears. Normally, he hated showing weakness, but in this situation he couldn't really care. This tears were for Momo and as long as no one else saw him like this, everything was okay.

'Knock knock'

"Permission to enter" said Hitsugaya. The door opened and one of his subordinate entered. " Hitsugaya-taichou. Sorry for disturbing you, but Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered you to see him immediately." Hitsugaya noded. "Very well. Thank you for informing me. You are dismissed." "Hai." Replied the subordinate and left his office. Hitsugaya put on his sandals and captain's haori and left for his destination. On the way there, he spotted his lieutenant with a sake bottle in one hand. A vein popped in his forehad. "MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Notacing that she has been found, Matsumoto turned around and waved to him. A grin on her face. "TAICHOU . What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to do paperwork?" Hitsugaya shot her an icy glare. "Hnnn...I should have asked YOU that question. Anyway, I'm heading to the 1st division. Yamamoto-soutachou wanted to See me. That means you're respnsible for our division in the meantime I am away. Understood?" "Hai, taichou." . With that Hitsugaya left.

Arrived in the first division, he knocked on the old man's door. After having permission, he entered the office.

"Ahhh...Hitsugaya-taichou. Please take a seat. I have serious matters to discuss with you" Noding, Hitsugya sat on a chair, across from the Soutaichou. "What is the matter you wanted to discuss with me?" " We were informed that Hollows appeared in the living world. Specificly in Karakura town. I want you to go there and find the cause of the misteriously appearance of these Hollows. Therefor you will bring bring 3rd seat Kobayashi Aimi, fukutaichou Abari Reji and fukutaichou Kira Izuru with you. Your Mission will Start tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." Hitsugaya stood up and bowed to the soutaichou.

Leaving the first division, he went in search for the people who were assigned to go with him. Izuru he could tolorate, but he knew he couldn't say the same things for Kobayashi and Abarai. Hopefully, the mission won't end up as a disaster.

Then again, with these two everything was possible.

**A/N : Doneeeeeeeeee :) Finally I finished my first chapter. I'm so happy xD However I know that Toshi-kun was OOC, but I will try to make it right :) Please review and tell me what you think...you can also make suggestions on what I can improve :) **

**Ja-ne minna-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Konbanw minna-san... I would like to say special thanks to _hitsuhina fan , my first reviewer. Thanks a lot... :) I hope you all enjoy my second chapter_**

**_Dicaimer : I don't own Bleach. If i did, Hitsuhina and Ichiruki would be already together xD All the caracters belong to Tite Kubo. BUT, I own Aimi Kobayashi._**

"Speaking" , _"thinking" , Flashback , "In Flashback speaking"_

**~Chapter Two : Mission in Karakura town~**

"FINALLY! Took us long enough to get here." shouted an overly excidet girl with blonde-brown hair and brown eyes. A grin could be seen on her face and her expression was one full of happiness. However, her companions weren't so excited to be there, like her. A tall guy , with bright red hair and an equally tall guy with pale blonde hair, sighed at the same time and shook their heads. The shorter boy, with spiky white hair and aquamarine eyes had an overly annoyed expression on his face. Both brows were knitted together and a frown could be seen on the young boy's face.

"Uruse, Kobayashi.I told you that this mission is serious. Those hollows won't dissapear by themselfs. We have to solve this case as quickly as possible. Don't get so excited about it" "But ,Hitsugaya-taichouuuuuu" whined the girl. " We can't just only work. We need to relax too,you know. I refuse to avoid the opportunity to go shopping or to explore the town. Besides, how often do we geht the chance to visit the living world? Don't you agree, Renji and Izuru? " The questioned boys looked at one another and then the redhead snorted. "Actually, I agree with Hitsugaya-taichou. I want to go home as soon as possible." The blond nodded with agreement. "Yeah, me too. Sorry, Kobayashi-san" he addd apologetically. Aimi pouted and crossed her arm over her chest. Then she sighed. "Fine,but I will still go shopping. Ohhhh, I can't wait to go to the mall, or to get a drink at a nice bar. Or maybe I can even-" Meanwhile the prodigy child clenched his fists. His eyes were tightly shut together and his cheeks were flushed in anger. Veins popped on his forehad. He was pissed. He knew that his companions would test his limits, but he dind't know that it would be that bad. Kobayashi was rather annoying sometimes and she definitely talked so damn much.

After he left the 1st division, he searched for his companions. He found Kira in the 3rd division, Abarai at a bar with Hisagi and Kobayashi in the library. After he told them about their mission and their meeting place. He went to his quarters to pack and to rest. In the following morning, he warned Matsumoto again, to keep everything in check and that she better do her paperwork, or else she would regret it. That shutted her up for good and he left with his things. Arriving at the Senkaimon, he waited for the others to show up. When they were all gathered together, an subordinate of the first division flash stepped to them and informed them that they had to stay at least for 6 months in the living world. Strict request from the soutaichou. Groaning and grumbling they opened the gate and stepped through it. Which leads them to now.

He opened his eyes and shot the young Soul Reaper an icy glare, which shutted her up instantly. "Enough! We don't have time for this shit. We have to go to Urahara's and receive our Gigai's. Furthermore, we have to find a place, where we can stay in the meantime and prepare for school. Do you und understand?" Intimidated by his fierce glare, Aimi nodded. Seeing the nod, Hitsugaya than looked at the two boys, who nodded quickly at the sam time. Sighing, Hitsugaya began to lead the way to Urhara's shop and the others followed him without protest._ "I swear ! She sometimes is worse than Matsumoto."_ He snorted inwardly. Sensing that every provocation could lead him to explode, the three friends remained silent the whole time.

Once arrived at Urahara's, the four greeted him and Yoruichi who were already waiting for their arrival. The two invited the four Shinigamis for a cup of tea, who gladly accepted the offer. Inside Yoruichi went to the Kirchen to prepare tea and Urahara went with his guests in the living room. They took all a Seat and gegen chetting with each other. " Hitsugaya-taichou it's a surprise to see you here. I hope you don't mind asking you why you are here." Beagan Urahara. Toshirō was quick to reply. " No, I don't mind, but to answer your question, Yamamoto-soutaichou sent us here to inverstigate the mystery Hollow appereances. We have to stay at least for 6 months. " Meanwhile, Yoruichi came back with a tea pot and 6 cups. She purred the tea in the cups and handed each one to the four Shinigamis, one to the owner of the shop and one for herself. After taking a sip of her tea, she turned her attention to the Shinigamis. So the old man went you,huh? Well, I wish you all good luck, because Urahra and I aleady tried to find a solution about these Hollows. However, we couldn't find anything that could have given us an idea. Maybe, you have more luck." Then she Turner her head and hey eyes met the ones of the captain. "I assume that you planned to stay at a flat instand of staying here. Am I correct?" The captain nodded. "Yeah. If we stay here we could put you in unecessary danger and we only would be a burden to you. I even planned to go to school, so we maybe could find out where the Hollows appear the most. Unfortunately , I don't know where to start or search for a flat." He let out a sigh and was about to take a sip from his tea, when suddenly a pair of keys were shoved in his face. Confused he took them and looked at the owner of the arm that have him the keys. He then raised an eyebrow. " Urahara, what is the meaning of this?" Aimi, Renji and Izuru were also confused, but they remained silent, not wanting to disturb them. Yoruichi merly smiled. Urahara on the other hand grinned widely. "Well , you See. After you guys continued to show up here in the living world, Yoruichi and I decided to rent a flat, so you could stay somehere without being disturbed. And apparently, not many people can stay here with me and my beautiful Yoruichi. Two are maximum. So we got a flat where 5 people could live in. Urahara was rather proudly at himself for thinking about such an great idea. And he really enjoyed the astonished looks of the young Soul Reapers. Heck, even on the normally calm and serious prodigy child's face , could be dead astonishment. Before he could say anything, Hitsugaya snapped out of his daze and his expression changed abruptly to his ,once again, serious face. But, he aid nothing.

After everyone finished their tea, the four Shinigamis stood up and thanked them. Receiving their Gigais they made their way to the door. Outside, they turner around once more and bowed to the Shop's owner and the purple-haired beauty. "Thank you very much for the tea, Urahara-taichou ,Lady Yoruichi." Thanked Kira. Kobayashi and Abarai just nodded in agreement. Both, the woman and man nodded also , to show them that it wasn't a problem. Then Urahara turned his attention to the youngest Captain of Soul Society. When grey met aquamarine, he let out a soft smile. "Well, good luck then and let me know when I can do something for you Hitsugaya Toshirō, Captain of the 10th division."

Hitsugaya smiled in return.

"Thank you very much. Both of you. I really appreciate the things you've eine for us. Especially, the flat. It will be great help in the near future." " The flat is near Karakua high school. You should be able to find it with this." Replied the older man and handed him a piece of paper which was immediately taken. On the piece of paper was written the adresse and the number of the house. Bowing for the last time the four companions made their way to their new home for the next few months. Everyone lost in their thoughts.

_"Man, we had really luck . Now, we have one problem less to deal with."_ Were the readhead's thoughts. He was clearly relieved.

Aimi ,on the other hand was overly excidet again. "_Ohhhhh...yesssss.I can't wait for the school to star. Man, hopefully the uniform won't be so ugly like Rangiku-san described them."_

_"I'm really worried about this whole Situation. What happens when we can't found out a thing regarding to the Hollows. Do we have to stay here until we found something?"_ Thought the pale blonde boy worried.

Hitsugaya, however was worried about smething else. _"Mhhh...when should I pay the school a visit? We sill need to sigh in and we have to pick out our uniforms,too. Oh, well. I think about it later. Right now I'm too tired to care about it."_

With these las thoughts, they disappared behind the colourful lights of the sunset.

But, nobody noticed a pair of piercing violett eyes following them with his gaze.

**A/N Finallyyyyy...my second chapter is eine, too. I'm reall happy about it, but I know Toshi-kun is once again OOC. Please bear with it. I'm probably making him like this through the whole fanficiton. What do you think ofnthis chapter? Good or Bad?**

**Ja-ne. Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** : Konichiwa minna ! Welcome, to my third chapter of my fanfiction "New chance" . :) Aftrer the stressful evening yesterday ,I decided to write this chapter int the afternoon, instead in the evening. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, but Tite Kubo does. I only own Aimi Kobayashi. :). **

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking" , _"Thinking"' Flashback ' "speaking in Flashback"_

**~Chapter Three** :** New comfortable home~**

Morning arrived. The sun shined in every direction. The park shined with it's ,tall green leaves trees and the the flowers bloomed. The people on the streets of Karakura were ready for a beautiful shiny day and prepared a trip with their beloved. I one particulalry flat, a young ,white haired boy was awoken by the suns's rays, which shined brightly through his curtains and tickled his nose. The boy's eyes roamed a momentt around his. Confused why he wasn't in his division quarters he sat up on his bed and immediately remembered the previous evening.

_Flashback : Rain poured down the sky. All the clouds were a dark shade of black and were filled with an huge amount of water. Streets were wet and empty. Lights were turned off and the town was left without any brightness. If tourists would be visiting this special town, they would think that it was filled with ghosts and without humans. _

_On their way to the new, given flat, the rain suddenly started to fall heavenly upon our unhappy, four Shinigamis. Grumpling and swearing they began to run into the direction of their short-term home. " WHAT THE HELL? Why is it raining, NOW? Couldn't it wait till we were indoors? Stupid weather. I knew I should have stayed home." Muttered an clearly upset Renji under his breath. Even if he said it quietly, the others could still hear him. "Yeah, of coures. You could have stayed home and drink sake. So you could be comfortable, huh?" retored Aimi sarcastically and looked at him. She snorted. "ARE YOU NUTS, RENJI ? THE SOUTAICHOU WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FOR DISOBEING HIS ORDERS. STOP MOPING AROUND AND GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!" Then without another word, she turned around again. Meanwhile, Renji was very pissed off. He was tired of how she acted, the last few Werks. He knew she was upset about something and he had a vague idea about what, but he wasn't sure of how he should ask her. Now however, he was tired and decided to finally ask her._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, AIMI ? YOU'RE WERE IMPOSSIBLE THE LAST FEW WEEKS. AND IN FACT YOU STILL ARE ! DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."_

_Aimi, with a stuned expression on her face, couldn't reply at first. Too shocked about his outburst, she remained silent. She regarded his face for a moment. His eyes wer blazing with anger and his face was redened like a tomato. When Aimi's dazed look was gone, she could feel a surge of anger in her. Trying to remain calm. She brethed in the fresh, watery air and continued to run, like nothing happened. Kira and Hitsugaya remained silent the whole time, not wanting to disturb, what seemed like , a serious conversation. However, Renji couldn't just let it slide like that and ran ahead of her. Only stopping when he was directly in front of the young woman, causing her to stop running, too. _

_Glaring down at her with a fierce gaze, he started taliking with a stern voice. " Stop bring so stubborn and tell me already. I have known you long enough to know when something upsets you. If you tell someone about it , I promise you that you will feel better." Lowering her head, Aimi couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sobbing, she threw her arms around Renji's neck and buried her face in his chest. She started to cry uncontrollaby, gasping for breath. Her chest hurt everytime she to speak, she opened her mouth ,but the words just wouldn't come out. Closing her mouth, she continued to cry in Renji's chest. _

_Feeling her disorder, the readhead started to comb his fingers through the crying girl's hair, trying to comfort her somehow. He then glanced at the other two companions who were standing a few feet away. Kira's eyes showed clearly worry for their friend and Hitsugaya was like he always was. But Renji could still see some worry in the young captain's eyes. Returning his attention to the now calmer girl, he asked her againBut this time he used an softer voice, not wanting to scare her. "Shhhhhh...it's alright Aimi. I'm here. Please, tell me what's wrong so I can help you." But the girl only cried. Aimi then let go of Renji and lowered her head, her eyes fixing on the ground beneath her. With a sigh Renji turned around a started to walk along the street' gen her whisper caused him to stop dead in his tracks._

_"It's Momo."_

_Upon hearing her name from the girl's mouth, every pair of eyes widened. Renji's were shocked and sad the same time while Kira's were filled with unleashed tears, ready to spill out moment. But the most shocking expression was the Hitsugaya's one. He strangely seemed very calm and his face was blank. Showing nothing. " What about her? " The other three turned their faces in his direction and stared at him as if he grew a second hand. They expected him to be angry and to shout at them to stop mentioning her name. They could clearly remember the times were he would loose control over his reatsu , when one of the Shinigami's would mention her name. The place he would be, tuned literelly into winterwonder land. It's was a big surprise to see him like this._

_Frowning ,Aimi wipped her tears way and began to speak with the white haired captain. "What do you mean with '_What about her'_? Only six more days, till she's gone one year. Do you even care?" fuming now, she stomped over to him. "Do you even care that she's dead?" With this last thing she turned away from him and began leading the way. Kira and Renji hesitantly followed her. Turning around once more, the blonde Shinigami called out to theit captain. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Are you coming?" Snapping his attention to the 3rd division lieutenant, he began following them. His thoughts were lingering on a certain chocolate brown haired girl. Outside, he remained calm, but inside his soul seemed to be ripped apart, along with his heart. _

_At the moment, nobody seemed to care about the rain that was still pouring above their heads._

It took them another half an hour to arrive. After they opened the door ,they noticed that everything was already decoreted with curtains and flowers. Suspecting that the bedrooms were also ready, they each picked one out.

Kira's bedroom had an large king-sized bed next to a windowa, which were decorated with yellow curtains. Next to the bed, was a large closet and his walls were painted in an very pale yellow. The room was simple ,but he immediately felt comfortable. Unpacking his things, he began to place them in his closet, currently decided tongo shopping for a few more things that he needed.

Renji's room was similar to Kira's. The only difference was that he had red curtains and white walls. He too began to unpack his things.

Aimi's bedroom was definitely meant for a girl. The walls were painted in a nice shade of pink and her curtains were equally pink. On her windowsill ,was placed a vase with pink roses. Aimi immediately fell in love withnher room and couldn't wait to decorate it more. Like Kira and Renji, she too Starter unpacking her things.

Hitsugaya's room was similar to Renji's and Kira's. With the exception of the icy blue walls and baby blue curtains. He sighed in contentment. That was definitly his colout. But unlike the others , he didn't unpacknright away. Instead he made his way to his bed and Laie down. Closing his eyes, he forced the tears, that wanted spill out, away._ "How can Aimi think such thinks? She knows how much Momo means to me. She doesn't have a right to say that I wouldn't care about Momo's death. She was my EVERYTHING...I loved her so damn much and I still do. I didn't just lost the love of my life, I also lost my best friend." _

Not able to keep the tears away this time, he cried and sobbed into his pillow with an awful, but all too familiar pain in his chest. _"Momo! Momo! Please! I beg you! Please, come back to me." _Knowing, that his wish could never be fulfilled ,he cried harder and harder until he couldn't shed anymoren tears. It took him 20 minutes to calm down. He got up oft the bed only ,because he could hear his stomach growl. Opening the door and stepping out of the room, he made his way to the kitchen, where he found the other three shinigami sitting on the dining table, waiting for good. Aimi was cooking at the moment, so he took the chance to look around their new home. Aside, from his, Kobayashi's, Kira's and Abarais's bedrooms there was still one more bedroom next to his. The rooms's walls were pained in a peach coulour and the curtains were bright violet. Stepping out of this room quickly as possible, beacause the colour of the walls made him think of a certain girl, he went to the living room. In the living room he found a TV, a console, a large couch, three armchairs and a small table infront of the couch. The couch and the armchairs were in an nice biscuit colour. Then he made his ways to bathrooms. Both were in the same style , so he only visited one of them . In the bathroom was a rather large bathtub and. large shower. The toilet was next to the bathtub and the sink was on the opposite of the tun. Above it was a mirror.

Hearing Kira call him for dinner he went back to the dining room. The room was also the kitchen. There was a stove, a microwave,an oben a sink , several cabinets and the fridge. The food was already on the tish, that was placed on the middle of the room. He quickly sat down next to Kobayashi an they all said their thanks, before eating. After the dinner was finished, they all said goodnight to one another and went to their own rooms. Refreshed and prepared for the bed, three of them drifted off ,to sleep while the other thought about his love of his life.

Wich leads him to now.

After he got up, he went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. They still had two more days to relax since it was only saturday. School wouldn't start before monday, so he thought it would be helpful to search for the Hollows. Being the captain, he had high responsibility for the lieutenants and 3rd seat officer. With that last thought he went prepared to the kitchen, to have some breakfast.

He was ready for whatever fate had in store for him.

Or so, he thought.

**A/N : Number three is doneeeeeeeee... Hope it turned out good ..Anyway special thanks to _leafpool5_ for your review :) I just noticed that I wrote I woul finish it in the afternoon, well seems like I ttok more time than planned, considering it's 9 pm .Oh...well. Until next time Ja-ne :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A**/N** : Hola, my der friends ;) Welcome to my Firth chapter of "New Chance". I'm so proud of meeeeeee :D**

**Disclaimer : I unfortunately don't own bleach :\ But Tite Kuno does. I only own Aimi Kobayashi :)**

**Enjoy this chapter minna-san :)**

"Speaking" , _"thinking" , Flashback , "In Flashback speaking"_

**~Chapter Four : Apology and question~**

"GOOD MORNING, CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

Our sought, favourite taichou blinked once. He had just arrived in the kitchen to eat and found an overly excited Kobayashi ,placing a plate full of food under his nose. "Um..thanks". Taking the plate, he made his way to the table where Abarai and Kira were already eating. Halting their movements, they greeted him and turnded back to eat. Taking a seat next to Abarai he too, began to eat.

Kobayashi who was still standing at the door, regarded him for a moment. A rush of guilt flooded through her when she saw his reddened eyes. She knew that he had been crying. She had known him well enough, to know that everytime Momo was mentioned, he would go all set and and sorrowful air would appear around him. But this time it was her fault. She hadn't a right to say that he didn't care about Momo's death when he obviously did. Feeling the tears fill her eyes at the thoughts about one of her best friends, she quickly blinked them away. Making her way to the table, she sat down next to Kira and began, like the others, to eat her breakfast.

When everyone finished eating they stood up, cleaned the table and plates and then left the room, in order to follow their things. Kira and Renji left first and went into their rooms. Hitsugaya followed them to go into his own room, when someone grabbed him by his wrist. Already knowing who it was, he turned arouned and raised a thin, white eyebrow. Aimi let go of his wrist and stared at the floor for a moment, before returning her gaze to the auquamarine-eyed boy. With fierce determination, she hold his gaze for a few miutes. "I'm sorry ! I really am. About yesterday I mean. It wasn't fair to say those things to you, when you're clearly upset about it. I hope you forgive me Hitsugaya-taichou." Hoped the small girl and bowed. She was ashamed that she was so disresepectful towards the 10th division captain. Blinking his eyes, the spiky, white haired boy stared at her for a moment before letting out a small sigh. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I know you just be pretty upset ,too. But do me a favor please and don't say such rude things again. I can't promise that I don't snap the Nest time." Although his voice was gentile, Aimi could still hear the sternness. So she just nodded and walked past him to go to her room. Sighing again, the teenage boy made his way to his room.

_**Knock ,Knock ** _"Hitsugaya-taichouuuuuuu!"

Blinking his eyes open, the sought boy sat up on his bed. Searching for his clock that was placed on his nightstand, the boy's eyes widened when he saw, what time it was. 16:19 pm. "_I must have fallen asleep."_ he thought a suprised and a bit annoyed.

"Hitsugaya-taichouuuu!"

Remembering, that someone was calling him, he got up from his bed and went to his door to open it. Revealing Kira, who was standing a bit anxiously. He was even playing with his fingers, which meant that he wanted to ask something. Stepping away from the door, he let Kira inside his room. The pale blonde just stood there, lost in thoughts. "Don't you want to sit down?" Snapping his attention back to the captain. He hesitantly sat down on a nearby chair. Watching the taichou sitting on his bed, Kira took a deep breath. He didn't know how he should ask him, the question he desperately wanted to ask. After all, the young taichou could get really upset and mad. Mustering up all his courage, he dared to ask anyway. "Ehmmm...I really hate to disturb you, Hitsugaya-taichou. I m_mean, I d-din't Knox if you had some-" "Oi, Kira ! You're stattering." Interrupted the taichou bluntly. Feeling his cheeks reddening in emberassment, the lieutenant continued. "Ahh...yeahh...well, you see. I wanted to ask you something very important." Kira stopped for a Moment to gather his thoghts together. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya got really annoyed. He didn't know why Kira couldn't just ask him this damn quest-"

"I want to do a thoughts occasion for Hinamori-kun."

Upon hearing her name, Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Shock and surprise could be seen in them.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want her to be forgotten." Replied the blond quickly, but with mich determination. I knew that we would't forget her, especially you taichou. But still, I want her to know that we miss her dearly and that her death had created a great loss for ALL of us. I came to you, beacause you were the closest to her. After all, you grew up with Hinamori-kun. I wanted to know your opinion to this." The sought taichou leaned back and sighed. Hinamori would have liked that and it would be a good occasion to mourn for her death, on her date of death. They would't and could't go to her grave, so he should agree with this. After a few minutes of thinking, he did "Alright , Kira. It's actually a every good idea. I think Hinamori would have liked it. So why not? But you do realize that we have still a mission to do, right?"

Kira knew that he was right, so he quickly nodded. "Yeah, I know that. We don't have to do anywith big. Just buying flowers and say something nice about her. Or something like that. Hinamori-kun deserves it. She was always so kind-hearted. And you could live in her smile. Not to mention that she could make you smile just by looking at her happy and cute expression." So lost in thoughts about his secret crush, he dind't notice that he had spoken his thoughts aloud and the jealousy creeping up on the captain.

"Did you tell her?"

"Huh?" Asked Kira rather dumbly.

Hitsugaya snorted. "I asked you if you told her that you loved her."

"Oh, I did, but she rejected me, because she loved somebody else. Of course I already knew who she loved. It wasn't THAT hard to figure it out, but I still wanted her to know how I feel about her."

Noding in understanding , the younger Shinigami could't help but feel regret that he hadn't the chance to tell her ,how he felt. Pushig his thoughts aside he stood up and mentioned the older Shinigami to do the same. After he did, they both went to the door, opened it and went out of the room. "Well, you were really brave to do it. I admire you for tha t. I'm sorry that she could't return your feelings." "_Yeah. right as if I'm sorry about that" _Thought the captain secretely. Kira merly smiled with an knowing Emile. He knew that Hitsugaya just wanted to be polite, so he went along with it. "Thnk you. But don't worry. I know now that we weren't meant for each other. Not to mention that I wouod be dead right now, if the person knew that I stole her away from him. So, I'm qiete content right now about it." "If you say so."

Even if he said it with a bored tone, Hitsugaya knew that Kira was right. He would really have killed him and let his dead body disappear somewhere, so nobody would found any evidence that it was actually him who killed the blonde boy.

"So, what do we do now?" Hitsugaya wanted to reply, but someone beat him to it.

"We're going to the mall!"

They both returned to the source of the voice, they found Aimi all prepared with her arms crossed over her chest. "And since when do YOU give orders?" Asked an, a bit annoyed , captain. The sought girl just grinned. "Well, we do still need a few things. So i thought we quickly get oder with it. Don't you agree taichou? " Instead to answer he just sighed and asked another question. "Where the hell is Abarai, Kobayashi?" "Oh, he just went outside for a bit to breath in fresh air, becaue he thinks that it is too stuffy in here. Oh that remins me, shouldn't we go visit the ryoka, since he lives here, too?" "Don't worry. We'll deal with him on monday when we're in school." Without another word the captain went outside to join his readhead companion. Kira followed after him. Shrugging her shoulders, Aimi picked up the key's for the house and trailer after them.

No one could know how the day would end.

**A/N : Tadaaaaaa...finished with chapter four. Don't worry my der readers, Momo will appear soon enough. In the mean time what do you think? Good or bad? Until next time,then. Oyasumi nasai ,minna :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Konichiwaaaaaaaaa :) Hope you're ready for a new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, but Tite Kuno does. I only own Aimi Kobayashi :)**

**Enjoy! **

"Speaking" , _"thinking" , Flashback , "In Flashback speaking"_

**~Chapter Five : Hollow attack~**

The four of them arrived at the mall at 17:10 pm. Aimi was the first one to run inside and inspect the various shops. Bored, except Kira, the others followed him. Renji wasn't so thrilled from the idea to try on several clothes, not to mention that he knew, from past expereance, that girls ALWAYS stayed hours and hours AND hours in the mall. Kira ont the other hand, was excited as Kobayashi. It was his first trip to the human world and he wanted to inspect everything he sees. Hitugaya was just plain bored.

One hour, they stayed in the mall until Hitsugaya's hollow detector beeped.

Swollowing the pills that separated them from their Gigais, the four Shinigamis made their way to the Hollow, who releases a huge amount of reatsu. Hitsugaya was clearly surprised of how string the beast's reatsu was. "Kobayashi, Kira, Abarai, be careful. This Hollow seems different than all of the others. Don't let your guard down. One wrog movement and you could end up dead. Understood." The two lieutenants and the third seat nodded in understanding. "Hai, taichou" They replied at the same time, while tracking down the Hollow. They flashstapped over the houses of Karakura, until they arrived in a wild forest.

Stepping, in they Trier to locat the Hollow. They could feel his restsu nearby, but there wasn't any sight that he was there. They couldn't see him, nor could they hear him. What was really strange for an Hollow, because they normally made such noise that you couldn't help ,but hear their disturbing screams.

"KOBAYASHI-CHAN, WATCH OUT!"

"AIMI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE!"

Hitsugayas eyes widend. He twirled around and saw the sought girl do the same, only to come face to face with the Hollow. It was disgusting. His skin was a dark green with dark yellow spots. He had three large horns. Two on the sides of his head and one , smller horn on his forehad. The horns were dripping with a kind of purple liquid., wich seemed like poison. Grimacing in disgust, they all prepared for the battle and drew out their Zanpakutus.

"SOUTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!"

"ULULA, ZABIMARU!"

"OMOTE O AGERU, WABISUKE!"

"SEKAI O TERASU, AYAKA!"

"Hahah, stupid little Shiigamis. You thin you can beat me? Well, than I should make your death as painful as possible, if you think that you're tht stong. Hahaha." Laughed the beast, haughtily. "SHUT UP! You disgusting thing, I show you a painful death." Shouted an enraged Renji. "ABARAI! Don't loose control like that. You're rage will blind you and because of that, you'll end up hurt." Replied an annoyed Hitsugaya. Running forward, he raisd his sword and the ice dragon flew towards the ugly Hollow. But the Hollow raised his arm and threw the icy blue giant away. Hitsugaya was surprised by his move, but he only sighed in annoyence. He pulled his word back and Renji ran past him, towards the beast, determinant to finish the Hollow off. But before he could attack...

"ANATA NO CHIKARA, YUUDAI!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened painfully. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be...

Suddenly, a figure in black raised his sword and huge black balls appeared from it. Stiking the Hollow, killing it. "Man, what a shit. These things beginn to annoy me" Said the mysteriös figure.

"K..K...Kusaka?"

The sought, purle-eyed boy turner around and when he saw the white haired-captain, he smiled.

"Yo, Toshirō. Long time no see. How have you been?"

Hitsugaya just stood there dumbfounded. His jaw hanging open. "W...What? H..H...How? " It was no surprise to say that he was utterly shocked. He just saw his best friend ,from the acdemy, standing infont of him and ALIVE, when should have been dead. Kusaka Sojiro, saw his expression and his smile widened. "Well, yeah. It's a long stor-" Before he could get out another word, Thea herd a high scream. " I'm sorry to interrupt you're reunion, but we have matters to take care of." Without waiting for an answer, Renji sprang forward and attacked the Hollow. He flung Zabimaru forward and managed to graue the Hollow long the stomach. The Hollow let. out a scream. "You dirty asshole. I'll make you pay for this." "Then bring it on, you dirty shit." Renji sprang forward again and Trier to steile gain, with Zabimaru. This time Kira and Aimi interfered, too. Springing with their swords forward, they each manager to strike him. Blood flyed in every direction ND the Hollow roared in pain. Sendung a sword aimed at him, it sprang to the side and could barely avoid Aimi's Ayaka.

Dodging Zabimaru and Wabisuke, it sprang forward and punched Aimi in the stomach. Hard. Aimi flew backwards and hit a tree with her head, causing her to slump forward and into the ground. Unconscious, she just las there. Hitsugaya, Kira and Abarai just stood there, shocked. Normally, Aimi would't get beaten up so easily, so this Hollow was ubnormal, too. Kusaka, who was already accustomed them ,had an sraight face an dind't even blink. Flashstapping to Aimi, he cradled her in his arms and his breath caught in his thorat, of how beautiful she looked. Snapping his attention back to the real life , flashstapp back to Hitsugaya's side.

The Hollow let out another scream and was about to attack, when suddenly another sword stabbed him in his stomach. Twirling around to see, who dared to stab him, he saw no one. Then he sensed reatsu above him and he sprang away. But the sword grazed him on the shoulder and left a deep gash. Deep red ,liquid, flooded from the wound and dropped down his arm.

They were all amzed of how graceful the figuren moved. The figure was dressed in the Shinigami uniform and wore a black cloat. The Person wird also a hood, so no one could see the person's even the hair.

Kusaka however, didn't need to see the face. He already knew who it was.

"You took long enough to arrive." He said casually. Hitsugaya, Abarai and Kira looked at him, Aimi still in Kusaka's arms. "You know the person, Kusaka?" Asked him the captain of the group. Kusaka nodded curtly. "Yeah, and I'm sure you know all the person, too."

Confused, they all looked at the person, who just took off the hood. All eyes, except Kusaka's widened. Epecially Hitsugaya's, who was about to cry. You could see the relief, the sadness, the sorrow the confusion and especilly the happyness in his deep aquamarine orbs.

"M...M...Momo?"

**A\N : Yeahhh,...Momo-chan finally arrived. I'm so happy right now :D I have to warn you, from now on there will be a lot of fluffyness. :) Sorry if the fighting scene wasn't so good ,but I'm still learning, so please bear with it for another while xD**

**Well,until next time... Ja-ne :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Ohayo Minna :) I'm back with a new chapter. A lot of thanks to leafpool5, for leaving me nice review. Thanks a lot :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, but Tite Kuno does. I only own Aimi Kobayashi.**

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking" , _"Thinking" , Flashback "Speaking in Flashback"_

**~Chapter Six : Confession and Fluffyness~**

The imaginary dead, but somehoe still alive girl, turned around, to see everyone's shocked expression. Smiling widely, she looked at her dear friends. She could tell that Aimi, Renji and Izuru hadn't changed at all. Frowning, she looked at the unconscious girl in Kusaka's arms. "Is she going to be alright?" "Yeah, don't worry. I'll take her to our place. Meet me there with the others Momo." Replied Kusaka. Momo nodded and Kusaka fleshstepped away. Bringing her attention back to the others, she looked at Toshirō. _"He changed" _Thought the girl with a smile on her face. He was taller now. Probably taller than her. His face also changed. His face was leaner and more mature than before. His hair however stayed the same as she remembered. She liked the hairstyle he had gotten, 17 months after the war with Aizen. Oh, how she missed the white, spiky hair and his deep aquamarine eyes, that were looking at her as if she was a ghost. But not only he , Renji and Izuri were looking at her the same way. She giggled lightly at the thought. She couldn't really blame them. After all she should have been dead. "Hey guys! Long time no See. How have you been all this time? " Grinning widely, she waiting for an answer. When she wasn't getting one she pouted. Then...

"WHAT THE HELL ,WOMAN? IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE?"

"HINAMORI-KUN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE, BUT HOW?"

The readhead and blonde, ran to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Nearly squeezing her to death. "Uhm...lt's good to see you, too guys. B..but I..I can't brea-"

"Abarai, Kira ! Let go of her! " Came the stern oreder from the taichou, who snapped back, into reality , from his shock. He now was heading his way to the precious girl and the two guys who were hugging her to death. Not showing his jealousy, he kept a calm face. Reaching them, he glared at the males to let go of her, which they immediately did. He nodded approvingly and then looked to his best friend, his eyes softening when he looked at her soft, Brown eyes."Can we talk? Only you and me?" He asked then. Smiling, Momo nodded. "Of course. Kira-kun, Abarai-kun. Could you two go to my and Sojiro's place? So you don't have to wait until we're finished. I and Sojiro will explain everything ,later and don't tell Aimi-chan that I'm alive. I want to surprise her." "Of course, Hinamori-kun" "Yosh, no Problem. We'll See you then." Squeezing her one last time, they left and followed Kusakas's reatsu.

Turning her attention back to her love. She smiled. "So where do you want to talk?" "Let's go further into the forest." Came the answer from the captain. He grabbed her hand and begab to move deeper into the forest.

Finding a bench near a small river, they sat down and stared up to the full moon, that was shining brightly all olver the place. Illuminating everything. Neither of them spoke for quiet some time, until Momo decided to interrupt the silence. "So. What do you want to talk about?" But she has received no response. Instead Toshirō, turner to her and embraced her tightly, catching Momo off of guard. She returned the embrace wholeheartedly and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, she could feel something wet trailing down her cheek. Knowing, that it couldn't be neither the rain nor her tears, she looked up.

Only to find tears trailing down her love's eyes.

Bringing a hand to his face, Momo wiped away the tears. Without luck, beacause new tears were already making their way down his face. Sobbing, he placed Momo on his lap and hid his face on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Momo was stroking his hair, trying to calm him down. After 5 minutes he did, but he still didn't let her go. Instead he buried his face deeper in her shoulder.

"I missed you so much ." Whispered the young boy. His arms tightened around her waist, fearing she would dissapear ,if he let her go.

Missing his cheek, she also whispered, not want to spoil the magical atmosphere around them. " I missed you, too Shiro-chan." Missing his cheek again.

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya-taichou for you, bed-wetter."

"Mou. That's so mean. I don't wet the bed, anymore." Said Momo and pouted.

Hitsugaya laughed and soon Momo joined him. Together they laughed for minutes, glad, that they were together again. And neither of them wouldn't let the other go, again. They would make sure of it.

Letting go of her waist, Hitsugaya cupped her cheeks with his palms and pulled her face to him, kissing her on the lips. Momo was surprised, but didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

Feeling her reaction, Hitsugaya grew more brave and deepened the kiss.

Licking her lower lip with his tounge, he desperately wished for entrace. Hearing her gasp, he drove his tongue in and explored the cavern of her sweet mouth. Moaning at the sensation, he buried his fingers in her hair. He never felt like this, before. Kissing her ,was purely pleasure and heaven.

Meanwhile, Momo was also consumed in pleasure. She, too, never felt like this before. Kissing him like this, awakened a new feeling in her. Desire. She wanted him. Not seeing him in a year , clearly made it's trol. She knew they should't do this. They just met again, but Momo just didn't care. She would follow his orders. No matter what.

Hitsugaya wanted more.

Just kissing her dind't seem enough anymore. He lived already one year without her, dammit. And he would be damned, if he has to live another moment without her. His hands roamed up her body and his mouth left hers , to trail kisses down her throat and neck. Momo moaned and panted. Her breaths coming out in gasps. Her heart was beating loud and fast. Hitsugaya could hear it. His heart was beating like that, too and the rhymth of his heart matched hers.

_**Beeb, Beeb**_

They both froze. Hitsugaya groaned in dissapoitment and Momo giggled at his reaction.

"Oi. Stop laughing bed-wetter."

Giving him a playful glare she replied. "Mou. Stop calling me that Shiro-chan. I don't wet the bed anymore. Anyway who is it?" Deciding to ignore the nickname , for once, he put out his cellphone and checked his messages. " It's Abarai. They want to know where we are and when we return." He said annoyed.

Momo giggled again. "Tell them, we are on the way." Nodding ,still annoyed, he wrote the message. He began to get angry at them for ruining his chance to be together with Momo.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Momo turned his face, so she could give him one last passionate kiss. "Don't worry. We still have a lot of oppotunities to be alone. Come on, we should really Mead back so I can tell you guys how I met Sojiro and why I'm still alive.

Noding with a smile. Hitsugaya bot up, bringing Momo with him. Holding her hand, he began to pull her with him, out of the forest.

"Momo?" Asked Hitsugaya softly. "Yeah?" Came the equally soft question.

Mustering all up his courage he said the words, he couodn't say to her before.

"I love you."

Smiling she replied "I love you too. Hitsugaya-taichou."

Not liking the sound of it. He frowned.

"You know what. Just Fall me Hitsugaya-kun. It sounds so formal when you call me that. I don't want you to be formal with me."

"Hai, hai. What eher you say Hitsugaya-kun" " Momo smiled innocently at him. "Oi, stop teasing me , Hinamori." Scolded Hitsugaya which brought Hinamori to laugh out loud. Hitsugaya smiled at the sound of her laugh. He loved it. It was like angel's singing to his ears.

"You do realize that we're going out now with each other, right?" "Belive me Momo ,when I say that I waited too damn long for this day to happen."

Hand in hand they made their way to Momo's and Kusaka's place. Ready to start their future together.

It will be anything but easy, especially their fight with the unknown.

**A/N : There goss chapter six. I hope you aren't too dissapointed in me. :) I noticed there isn't mich fluff, oh well deal with it xD**

**Until next time. Ja-ne minna-san. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Konichiwa minna-san! Sorry that I did't update sooner, but I'm a bit stressed out xD. So I won't be able to uptade everyday a new chapter ,like I did before. But I WILL finish this fanfic ,don't worry :).. Here is the next chapter. Oh...a little warning. Here begins the lemon , but it won't be that heavy...I think :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, only Aimi Kobayashi :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking" , "_thinking_"_ , Flashback , "speaking in flashback"_

**~Chapter Seven : More fluff~**

The moon shone brightly above their heads. Houses, streets and trees were illuminated beautifully in the moonlight.

Toshirō and Momo were still, hand in hand, making their way to Momo's and Kusaka's apartment. They only began to walk 10 minutes and they would still need another 20 minutes of foot walking, until they would arrive there. Meanwhile, Toshiro glanced at Momo. He was amazed at her appeeance. He knew that she was beautiful before, but now she was even more so. Her hair has gotten longer that reached her middle waist. Her face was leaner and seemed more mature. All of her child-like lineaments were gone Her body changed as well. Her breast got bigger and she had good curves that men would gladly die for. He frowned at the thought, but he pushed it aside. Furthermore, she had gotten taller, but was still shorter than him.

He smirked.

He was glad for the growth-spurt. Now, he FINALLY could look down at HER, rather that she looked down at HIM. He always was worried wether he would grow or not, but after so many yeas of hoping, he was rewarded the past year. Now, he was fully looking at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. HIS Momo was so beautiful. He already knew that he has to keep an eye on her and keeping all of her admirers away fro her. Oh yes, alright. He was an overprotective and jealous boyfriend.

He knew that this day would come.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand that was waving in front of his face. "Shiro-channnnn! Are you okay? You spaced out or something?" He heard Momo's concerned voice. "Yeah...I'm okay. Don't worry, Momo. I was just thinking about something." He said and looked at her. "Ohhhhh...okay. If you say so."

Hitsugaya returned his attention to the street ,that seemed familiar,and remembered that he localized a small wooden house ,around the area, that was abandoned. He found it on his past visits in the living world. He suddenly got a brilliant idea. Smirking, he took out his cellphone, typed a message and send it. Wondering, Momo looked at him cuiously. Asking with her eyes what the hell he was doing. "Oh, don't worry. I just sent Abarai a message that we would come home late and that they shouldn't wait for us." "Huh? Why not? Then, where are we saying for the night. And what are you planning?" Asked a suspiciously Momo with a small frown. "You'll see soon enough." That's all he said, before he pulled her after him. Momo was still curious, but decided to trust him. "_Oh well...Some more alone time with my Shiro-chan." _And smiled a small smile. Meanwhile, Toshiro led her through a forest, still smirking like an idiot. _"She won't know what hit her when I'm through with her. I'm definitely going to make her scream." _He couldn't wait for them to arrive there, so he could finally get started. Grinning,he could see the small house from the distance. It was surrounded by cherry blossom tree's and if he remembered correctly, there should be a small lake 2 kilometers away from it. Oh yeah, it was SO going to be perfect.

Momo could see the small house, too and wondered what Toshiro was thinking. There wasn't a living soul around th-. Ohhhhhhhh...Now she knew. She blushed a cute shade of pink and looked at the ground.

Arriving at the small house, Hitsugaya turned to face her and noticd her cute blush on her cheeks. He grinned again, knowing that she figured out his intentions. Oening the door, he led them both in and closed the door behind them. Letting go of her hand, he walked away and to a closed door, that was on the right side of the hallway. Meanwhile, Momo took the time to look around. In front of her was a small, thin hallway that contained a door on the right side, where Toshiro disappared into. It was the only door. But the room she was in, was big enough for 5 people to sleep in. On the right corner was a small shell with food and a microwave. On the left corner were spread out two futons. Again, she wondered where and when he found it. It was small, but it was somehow perfect.

Toshiro returned with three candles and a lighter. He knelt down, placed them around the two futons and lit them. He stood up and made his way to Momo, who was staring a bit shocked and dazed. Toshiro chuckled.

"What? Couldn't imagine that I could be romantic?" He asked jokingy.

"Honestly? No. I knew you were somewhat soft inside, but romantic?" She replied, now calm and teasing. But seeing Toshiro's crestfallen look, she quickly went to him and put her hand on his cheek. "But thank you. It's perfect." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Toshiro smiled, still kissing her and deepened the kiss. He cupped her cheeks in both of his hands and grazed her lower lip with his tounge, wishing for entrance. Momo opened her mouth and allowed Toshiro's tongue to slip inside her. He explored her sweet mouth and groaned by the sensation of it. Momo whimpered, which made Toshiro's member harden immediately. Pushing her to the wall, he released her face and held her hips with her hands, grinding his erection in to her. Groaning again, he curled his hands around her things and picked her up. Momo, who was consumed in pleasure and moaning, wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his member against her core. Hey belly made flip flops and she begun to become wet. She could also feel a disturbing throbbing in her core. Moaning, she threw her arms around his neck and grind her core against his member determined to stop the unpleasant throbbing.

Groaning at her boldness, Toshiro cupped her ass in his hands and made his way to the futons. He sat her down and knelt down with both knees between her legs. Taking the hem of her shirt he lifted it and threw it away from them, reveling her nice and sexy black with red ribbons lacy bra. Breaking the kiss, because of the lack of air, he stared at the sexy thing that cupped her glorious breasts. His breath hitched in his throat. Pushing her backwards, until she lay on the bed, he crawled over her and kissed her hungrily again.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

They both froze. Hinamori sighed disappointedly and Hitsugaya growled in frustration. Taking his cellphone out of his pockets, he checked his newly arrived messages. Groaning and frowning, he shut it and fell besides Momo on the futon, who looked at him curiously.

"Who was it?"

"Urgh..it was Abarai, AGAIN! They want us to be there in 30 mintues. Apperantely, it's an emergency that can't wait." He responded and glanced at her. A typical Hitsugaya frown was plastered on his face. "Can't a boy have some privacy with his girlfriend for once?" "Well... you aren't exactly on vacation here, so it's only normal that you wouldn't get much free time." Replied Momo to him, but quickly went on when she saw his somewhat VERY agry look. "But don't worry. We still have so much time. How about that. After we finished with the meeting, we could bring some clothes with us and sleep here. Sound good? "

Toshiro turned his face to her and smiled a small smile, that made Momo's heart jump out of her chest. She loved that small smile, because she was the only one he would give it. Even when they were younger. Meanwhile Toshiro, regarded her with soft eyes, that were full of gratitude. She was the only one who had that affect on him.

She could melt his icy heart with just her eyes.

She could soften him with just on smile.

She could calm him with her sweet voice

She could make him smile with just her laugh.

And she was the one who his heart would ever yearn for.

**A/N : Gomen, gomen, gomen minna-san. I apologise again for the VERY VERY late uptade, but I had important things to do. Such as exams...blah... But luckily, tomorrow is my last ...yeahhh :D *I hope you'll forgive me and you still read this story...please don't abandon me :( I have to know one thing...do you want a lemon or not? You're choice, so please leave a review. :D**

**Ja-ne. Until next time ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Konichiwa minna-san ! Here, another chapter for New Chance. I hope you all enjoyed my previous chapter :) Warning : I won't describe the rooms detailed, because I think it's not necessary xD Anyway...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN BLEACH...sadly...but I own Aimi Kobayashi :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking" , "_thinking_"_ , Flashback , "speaking in flashback"_

**~Chapter Eight : First Explanation~**

"Ehhhmm...shouldn't we get going?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Toshiro LOOKED at her and not STARED at her like he did the past 15 minutes.

Frowning, he stood up, groaned and fell back down. Their previous activities were still fresh in his mind and the bulge in his pants didn't really help that much either. Apparently, his member STILL needed some action. Not hat he couldn't understand him. They were roughly disturbed TWICE, now. He vowed that it wouldn't happen again after they came back from the meeting with their friends.

Even if he wished for some closeness with Momo, he knew they should go. He found himself curious why his love was still alive and why she could remember everything. Not that he wasn't glad. God no! He would fall on his knees to whoever Kami was kind enough to bring her back to him. Not only her bus his best friend from the academy, too. That was indeed very strange.

Speaking of Kusaka.

Why the heck are Momo and him living together?

The thought made him scowl some more. Even if he trusted Momo, he couldn't ignore the fact that they must be very close to live together. Oh... he so wanted to know the story behind all this.

"HELOOOOOOO! Earth to Shiro-chan! Are you here?" Waved a delicate hand above his face, before it was replaced by an angelic face with big, brown, innocent eyes. They were full of mixed emotions. Confusion, wonder, love and desire. No question that she is still aroused,too. Her hair was free and ran down her shoulders to her mid-back. Her eyes were peering in his with confusion and wonder. Her lips...God those lips. They just looked like they were screaming for attention and were put in a small pout. Again, he noticed that he had the most adorable, cutest girlfriend EVER. How such a girl could have fallen for him was beyond him, but he was grateful no less. In that moment he did the first thing that came to his mind. His act would not be smartest regarding his conditions, but it seems that he hadn't control over his actions anymore. His body moved on his own.

He raised his arms and brought his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms. He then pulled her face down and crashed his lips against hers. He released his right hand on her cheek and brought it to her her right buttock, squeezing it tightly. This made Momo gasp and Toshiro took the portunity to push his tongue in her hot, sweet mouth. His tongue found hers and they dueled dor a few seconds, with Toshiro winning the battle. He then explored her sweet caverns. After a minute Hitsugaya broke the kiss and both, he and Momo, panted breathing normal again, Momo was about to kiss him again, but he pecked her lips quickly, put his arms around her waist and stood up with her.

Arms still around her waist, he planted another kiss upon her lips and then licked her cheek seductively, promising her that they would continue later. Momo shuddered at the contact. "Sorry, love. But we should go, before they decide to pay us a visit. I promise, we WILL continue this AFTER we're back." Smirked the white-haired teenager. Blushing madly, Momo cursed under her breath, which mad Toshiro chuckle. She was so adorable childish sometimes.

"Well. Let's go, shall we?"

"Hai."

With that, they both blew out the candles and left the hut. After another 20 minutes walk they arrived at the apartment. The house was HUGE and there were at least 6 apartments. He wouldn't be too surprised if they were big, too.

Meanwhile, Momo searched her keys in her pockets. After finding them, she slid open the front door ans she and Toshiro stepped inside. After climbing the stairs to the 5 floor, Momo opened the door again and let them both in. Closing the door behind Toshiro, she took of her shoes. Toshiro did it likewise. Momo then threw the keys in a nearby bowl.

Toshiro meanwhile, looked at the hallway in front of him. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. No, the hallway was very long. At the end of the hallway he could see that the hallway turns right. A door could be seen just before the corner. 2 more doors he could see 5 meters away fro him. Momo grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her. She walked for 3 meters and then turned left where a large room waited for them. I was the living room which was big. On the right side it had a large flat screen, 2 couches and three love seats. On the left side there was a big window with a large table in front of it. At the table were seated Abarai, Kira and Kusaka. Kusaka was drinking tea and was chatting with Kira who was across from him. Abarai rested his head on his arms that were on the table and appeared to be fast asleep. He sat next to Kira.

Momo dragged him over to them and wanted to take a seat next to Kusaka. But before she could sit down, her near-lover beat her to it and took the seat instead. Then Toshiro pulled Momo in his lap and encircled his arms around her waist, which caused her to blush. Kusaka and Kira stopped talking and looked at them. Before anyone could say anything Momo reached a hand out and slapped Renji at the back of his head which immediately woke him up. Snapping his eyes open he scanned the room. He saw that Hitsugaya and Momo arrived and wanted to ask when they arrived. But Momo's arm caught his eyes. Suddenly releasing that he was slapped and who it was.

"GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SLAPPING ME LIKE THAT!"

Momo burst out laughing.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her stomach. This made Renji scowl and glare at her. Kusaka shook his heas, sighed and took a sip of his teas. Kira stared dumbfounded and Hitsugaya smirked. Alright, his girl was still tough. Everyone knows: Weak Renji up from his precious sleep and you'll end up in the 4th division. Nuzzling his face in her neck he sighed contently, that made his breath tickling her neck, glad that his girl hadn't changed at all ,excluding her body. He didn't miss the slight shudder that passed through her, still laughing, and couldn't help but grin. Ohhhh...he so couldn't wait for their alone time.

"So..sor..ry Abarai-kun, but I just couldn't resist." Giggled Momo cutely with a cute pink blush on her cheeks that made Hitsugaya very horny. Groaning in agony, he put his forehead on her neck, trying to calm down his raging emotions. "Yeah..yeah. Whatever." Replied a grouchily Renji.

"Well, now that everyone is here. Shouldn't we start to discuss things?" Asked an nervous Kira. Everyone nodded.

"So, first of all. How is Aimi-chan doing?" Asked Momo, worried about her dear friend. "Don't worry. She's fine. Just unconscious. That punch was pretty hard." Answered Kusaka her question and turned his head to look at her. Momo looked back and she could have sworn that she saw anger and determination in his eyes. She guessed that he took a like in Aimi when he saw her first. Momo grinned a knowing smile and determination filled her whole body. _"All right. Now I can play match-maker. Yippi, but... I have to find out what Aimi thinks of him. Well, I have to wait til she wakes up." _Already, planning a plan in her mind, she missed the glare that Kusaka threw her. After living a year with that girl he very much knew a lot about her. And that grin she threw him confirmed his suspicions that she planned something. If it was good or bad, that he couldn't tell. He narrowed his eyes at her. "No." "No what?" Asked Momo confused. "I know that look. You are planning something. Whatever it is stop it." Instructed Kusaka sternly.

"But-"

"No."

"You don't even-"

"No."

"Kusakaaaaaaaa!" Whined Momo and frowned. She hated this. He always managed to know what she plans and forbids her to do things. To bad. This time he hadn't a clue of what she had in mind. She would be damned if she let him ruins her plans. Huffing, she crossed her arms in childish manner and turned away from him, not showing him her small grin on her face.

Toshiro frowned.

Even if Kusaka was a close friend, he didn't like it one bit when someone else claimed Momo's attention. Selfish as it sounded.

"Sorry to disturb your little chit-chat, but Kira is right. We do not have time for this. Why don't you start of how you two are still alive. Why you have your powers and most surprisingly ,why you still have your memories." "Then I think I should start. You see, after I was killed...

_Flashback :_

_Small light ball was flying __aimless around the pitch, black dark surroundings. That was all you could see. Black._

_The small ball stopped in his tracks. Far away, he could see a light. Maybe another ball? He begun to move again when suddenly noticed that the light was coming to HIM. So the ball stopped again and waited. Not knowing if the light was an friend or an enemy._

_The light came nearer and nearer. It was...Yes. It was a ball to, although it was a bit bigger than him. Suddenly the shape of the ball changed. It changed into an old man. His hair was a mixture of grey and white. He had a beard that wasn't long maybe 2 inches long. He wore a white kimono, plus a white hakama and a black obi. He appeared wise, but even somehow surreal. In the left hand he had a blue sword._

_Then he felt it. His shape begun to change ,too. He changed into a teenage boy. No older than 17 years old with blue hair and violet eyes. He wore a simple black kimono. _

_"Kusaka Sojiro."_

_The teenage boy looked up at the old man. His voice was stern, but his eyes were soft._

_"Are you aware where you are at the moment?" _

_Kusaka shook his head. "No." He whispered._

_The old man nodded. "This is the place where we decide what we do with someone like you. Someone who we aren't sure should be better off dead. The fate of every dead Shinigami and person in Soul Society is decided by the Kami's themselves. Normally they are always of the same opinion. Either they will send the dead Shinigami or person to heaven or they send him to hell. However, in your case the Kami's are arguing. A few of them think you should go to heaven while the other think that you should go to hell. I do not know why they want you in hell, because I personally think that you are a nice, polite young men. However, because of the arguing they decided to send you to the living world. You shall prove to us all that you are worth of the heaven. I warn you, young one. Even when I think that you are one of the good persons, the Kami will decide your fate. You cannot afford any missteps. If all of the Kami's think that you are worth, you will not be sent to heaven, but sent back to the Soul Society."_

_"How can I prove that I am worth living?" Asked Kusaka. His voice was calm and he felt calm, too. No fear._

_"In 160 years. Hollow's will be appear in the living world, but they aren't normal. It will be hard to find the source of the Hollow's and why they appear and from where. I cannot give you more information. However, one year before this tragedy you will meet a girl who was chosen by the Kami's to fulfill the duty to destroy them. She is the key to everything. You ,Kusaka Sojiro, are bound to help her. You will not be the only one to help her. When the Hollows appear a team of Shinigami will visit the living world of hope to destroy them. You will all fight together side by side, but I remind you, this girl will be the only one who can destroy them."_

_"Tell me more of this girl, please." Kusaka had a feeling that this would be very interesting._

_"I cannot tell you much. But she, too, is a Shinigami. In 159 years a war will break. I cannot tell you why or who will fight, but this girl was greatly affected by it and suffered betrayal."_

_"How will I found out who the girl is?" _

_"You will see when the time comes. But take this necklace and give it her when you meet her, she will need it."_

_Kusaka took the necklace and lokkd at it. The chain was white gold with a diamond hanging at the bottom. It was a light blue._

_"When this chosen girl is near you, the diamond will change into a bloody red. So pay attention to your surroundings and to the people near you."_

_Kusaka turned his attention from the necklace to the man. "Thank you. I will do my best._

_The men nodded. "I know. One more thing you will keep your memories of the Soul Society and you even will be able to use your Shinigami powers like Kido, but you will get a new sword. You know how to activate it. Find out the name of your sword and practice. You must be able to use your shikai when the time comes. Do not worry ,you will have plenty of time for this considering that I will give you your sword now." With that a sword appeared in front of the man. The handle was black. Like magic, the sword flew to Kusaka and he took it in both of his hands. Staring with wonder at it. _

_"I will now send you to the living world. Use the time you have and practice until the girl appears. She will be able, too to use her sword and her Shinigami powers. Still I would like you to train her then. Do you understand?" "Hai." _

_The old man nodded again. "Good." With that he thrust his word in the air and a portal appeared in front of him. "Now go. And good luck, boy." Kusaka made his way to the portal. When he was in front of it and was standing next to the man, he turned his attention to him. "Where will I live?" Asked Kusaka surely the would have some sort of idea. "This, I do not know. I am sure you will find a way somehow. Now go." Replied the man sternly and Kusaka nodded. With one last look at the man who helped him he stepped through the portal and into the living world. Everything was yellow around him and he knew he still ad a few minutes to arrive in the other world. Suddenly an realization stuck him and he widened his eyes._

_He didn't know the name of the old man, not did he know WHO he was. Was he a Kami? A guardian? He suddenly cursed himself for not asking. Oh well... he just then has to wait for the girl to give him these answers._

**A/N : Yeahiiii...another chapter is done. I am so happy and I'm quiet proud of how this turned out :D I hope you enjoyed it to read :D Was it good or you think?**

**Ja-ne minna-san! Until next time ;D**


End file.
